Addam
Addam Origo (Japanese: , Aderu Orudō) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is pivotal in the game's backstory as the Driver of the Aegis Mythra during the Aegis War five hundred years prior to the game's events. He is one of main playable characters in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Story Known as the Hero of Torna, Addam was a lord and fourth in line to the throne of the kingdom. He became Mythra's Driver at Olethro Playhouse. Addam fought in the Aegis War alongside Mythra and the Titans, and together they managed to defeat Malos. Unfortunately, three Titans were sunk to the bottom of the Cloud Sea during the conflict, and both Mythra and Addam wished to seal away the power of the Aegis so that the events would not repeat themselves in the future. To prevent future abuse of her power, Mythra created a new personality called Pyra, who was weaker and more gentle than Mythra. Addam and Pyra traveled to the Leftherian Archipelago, where they entered the Spirit Crucible Elpys and left a powerless "third Aegis sword" as a test to find someone worthy of the Aegis's power. Around this time, Addam also founded Fonsett Village and tasked the Titan Azurda with guarding the village and the sword. After their departure, Addam sealed away Pyra in a Tornan ship and sunk the ship beneath the Cloud Sea. Addam designed Pyra's seal and the entrance to Elpys so that only a Leftherian could open them. He left a message with Pyra, saying that the seal was not to last forever, and that when humanity became worthy to wield her power again, she would return and bring them hope. Shortly after Addam left Torna, Praetor Amalthus of Indol launched an invasion to eliminate Mythra that destroyed the remains of Torna. A group of Tornans escaped to the Titan Genbu, and a family falsely claiming to be Addam's descendants seized power and founded the Kingdom of Tantal. Tantal adopted an isolationist policy out of fear of their deception being discovered. Though Addam had forseen what would happen to the Tornans after the kingdom's fall, he deliberately chose to not return. Addam was never seen again after Pyra's sealing and it is unknown what happened to him. About 500 years later and long after Addam's departure from the world, the salvager Rex becomes Pyra's Driver and journeys to Elpys to find the power necessary to save Pyra from Jin and Malos. Upon reaching the deepest point of Elpys, Rex and his companions are fought by Addam's Phantasms, his last guardians of the third sword. During the battle, Addam's spirit realizes that Rex, as one who does not fight for himself, is the person he was waiting for. Addam appears to Rex in a vision of the fields of Elysium, though Addam had never been to Elysium himself and was brought there by Rex. Addam asks what Rex seeks, and when Rex states his desire to protect his loved ones, Addam reminds him that there is a limit to what one man can do. Addam explains that Pyra and Mythra fear their power and their denisty, and he admits that he also feared the Aegis's true power, but as the vision ends he explains that Rex can take on their fear to be their true Driver. Gallery Artwork XC2-Addam artwork.png|Addam in Torna ~ The Golden Country Addam Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Addam with his hood Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Screenshots Addam.JPG|Addam Addam and Lora practice duel.jpg|Addam and Lora fighting to each other in a practice duel, as friendly rivals Adel.png|A recording of Addam Torna ~ The Golden Country Screenshots XBC2 Addam DLC.png|Addam as he appears in Torna ~ The Golden Country Torna Screenshot 5.jpg|Addam and Mythra in Torna ~ The Golden Country AddamFull.png|Addam without his robes. Addam TGC Screenshot 1.png Addam TGC Screenshot 2.png Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:Tornans Category:Addam